


Wrench's Name

by mintywrites



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites





	Wrench's Name

One day Wrench and Numbers were stopped at a diner on the way back from one of their first cases together. Wrench was brand new to the syndicate, and over the past few weeks, Numbers had been trying to cram as many how-to-be-a-hitman lessons into Wrench as he could.

_Never sign up for anything that requires your real name. There are some things- like using credit cards and flying commercial- that you’ll have to give up, because they require proof of identity. And it’s not always safe to use the name on the driver’s license the syndicate gave you. If you’re ever unsure, ask me before you use it._

Wrench nodded. _That makes me think of something I’ve been wondering- when is it okay to use my real name?_

Numbers’ eyes widened. _You haven’t told anyone your real name, have you?_

Wrench shook his head.

_Good. Because you can’t tell anyone. If our boss at Fargo knows it, that’s okay, he’ll keep it safe. But no one- not the other hitmen, not even me- should know your real name. It’s too dangerous._

Wrench seized up a bit at that. The idea of being a criminal- not just a delinquent, which he was used to, but a stone-cold criminal- hadn’t hit Wrench until then. When he had decided to take the job, he knew he’d be killing people, and he knew he couldn’t have a normal life, but he had never really considered what that implied. He thought about it long and hard during the ride back to Fargo, and he realized that this wasn’t just a career- it was a life. When he shook hands with the Fargo boss, he signed into a life he could never step away from. He was a criminal, and nothing would ever change that. 

The two arrived back in Fargo, and parked the car across the street from the syndicate. Before Numbers had a chance to open his door, Wrench tapped him on the shoulder. Numbers turned to look at his partner. _What is it?_

Wrench bit his lip slightly as he signed, _What if I fall in love? What if I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with? Can I share my real name then?_

Numbers gave Wrench as serious a look as he could manage while saying something so ridiculous- _If you can trust her with the one piece of information that can ruin you, if you want to put the future of your freedom into her hands, then go ahead. Tell her your real name._

Wrench looked down solemnly at the steering wheel before opening his door and exiting the car.

 

* * *

 

Almost a year later, Wrench and Numbers were idly lounging in Numbers’ apartment. They had been involved for about four months now. The two men didn’t know exactly what to call this thing that was going on between them- they were each each others’ only friend, the only one in the world they could rely on, but they were sleeping together, but they weren’t just sleeping together, they were touching and caressing and feeling each other, _knowing_ each other, and the next morning they would smile and kiss and be together, and they were happy, but they never talked about it. It just kind of happened. Luckily, neither one of them felt a reason to put a label on what they had. Numbers looked down at Wrench, who was resting his head on Numbers’ lap as he watched the closed captions crawl across the television.

Numbers had been idly playing with Wrench’s fingers while he half-watched the cooking show that was playing. Suddenly, Numbers felt Wrench release his hand, and he watched as Wrench sat up and turned to face him.

_My name is H-E-A-T-H._

Numbers’ eyes widened. Without hesitation, he replied, _My name is A-D-A-M._


End file.
